


Мезальянс

by JayLeeStory



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Написано на заявку:Молодой Годжо/ОЖП-тян.До путешествия, до Гоно, вообще даже до Банри. Первая Годжина женщина.Хотелось бы качественной и красивой эротики. Сильная увлеченность со стороны ОЖП-тян, спокойный интерес, переходящий в безразличие, со стороны Годжо.как можно меньше Мамы, пожалуйста.





	Мезальянс

Она приходит каждый вечер, она обнимает его и у нее теплые руки.  
В этом все дело.  
Каждый вечер – это сегодня, и завтра, и послезавтра, и всегда. Это кажется мелочью, неважным пустяком, но Годжо кое-что знает о пустяках. Каждый вечер – это значит, можно ждать, и твои ожидания оправдаются.  
У нее теплые руки, она ложится рядом, прижимается к его спине и дышит в шею, и можно улыбнуться в темноте, перевернуться на спину и притянуть ее к себе, а она тогда вздохнет с облегчением и примостит голову у него на плече. Годжо думает, что у нее в прошлом тоже осталось кое-что, о чем она не хочет помнить, но никак не может забыть.  
  
Ее зовут Анеко-тян, сестричка, и это тоже правильно, хорошо, настолько правильно и хорошо, что Годжо об этом даже не задумывается.  
  
Она приходит каждый вечер, когда ветки деревьев шелестят возле самого окна, пахнет мокрой листвой и в комнате свежо и прохладно, залезает под одеяло и обнимает Годжо. Она маленькая и хрупкая, и не то чтобы красивая, но не то чтобы это имело значение.  
  
Они встречаются дважды в день. Утром, когда Годжо возвращается домой – иногда с набитым кошельком (чаще), иногда с подбитым глазом (реже), – прикрывает входную дверь, стараясь не шуметь, но Анеко все равно слышит, и когда он подходит к кровати, высокий, пока еще нескладный, и смотрит на нее из-под упавшей на глаза пряди, и пахнет дождем, и табаком, и почему-то мёдом – Анеко выпутывается из одеяла и протягивает к нему руку, а Годжо тогда улыбается и присаживается на край постели, и она придвигается к нему и утыкается носом в мокрые густые волосы. А вечером… ну, про вечер уже говорилось.  
  
Как Анеко-тян попала сюда? Годжо не помнит точно. Кажется, он сам пригласил ее. Кажется, она тогда согласилась. Ну, наверное, согласилась – раз она теперь здесь. И это очень хорошо, что она здесь, потому что она постоянна, как дождь, ветер и запах табака, потому что он просыпается – и она здесь, он возвращается – и она здесь, и это так замечательно, это так ему нужно, что Годжо теперь не может понять – как он жил все эти годы один, и просыпался один, и засыпал один, с того самого времени, как мама умерла, и Джиен… ну что ж, наверное, можно сказать, что и Джиен тоже умер, по крайней мере, особой разницы Годжо не видит.  
  
Мама иногда снится ему, до сих пор, и это было бы страшно, если бы, проснувшись в холодном поту, он каждый раз не обнаруживал рядом Анеко-тян.  
  
Годжо девятнадцать, у него длинные волосы цвета… у него длинные красные волосы, он высокий и худощавый, у него очаровательная улыбка и язык без костей. Годжо умеет играть в карты, и в маджонг, и в сёги, и черт его знает, во что не умеет. Годжо удачлив, потому что нахален и молод.  
  
Анеко-тян двадцать пять, у нее неровно постриженные русые волосы, крупноватый нос, летящая походка, тихий голос и спокойный характер. Она умеет… Годжо не знает, что она умеет, он никогда не спрашивал, чем она зарабатывает себе на жизнь, потому что его это не интересует – он нахален и молод, и не то чтобы невнимателен, просто о многих вещах пока не задумывается. Если бы Анеко ходила на работу ночью, у него могли бы возникнуть вопросы.  
  
Анеко-тян любит Годжо, и это нечто такое, что, с одной стороны, делает его совершенно счастливым, а с другой – заставляет ощущать неловкость. Потому что Годжо… Ну хорошо, Годжо тоже любит Анеко-тян. Если бы его спросили, что такое любовь, он бы сказал, что это желание сохранить то, что дорого. Анеко-тян очень дорога Годжо, потому что у Годжо кроме нее ровным счетом никого нет.  
  
Однако Годжо почему-то кажется, что в слово «любить» он и Анеко вкладывают разное значение.  
  
Наверное, это потому, что Анеко-тян старше. Или потому, что Годжо слишком не хочет быть один, и это перевешивает все остальное.  
  
У нее теплые руки, в этом все дело. У нее теплые руки, она обнимает Годжо (как никогда не обнимала мама), она смотрит на Годжо большими ласковыми глазами (как никогда не смотрела мама), она слушает его (как никогда не слушала мама).  
  
И Годжо очень ей благодарен. Невозможно, невыразимо благодарен, он не умеет говорить о таких вещах, но он умеет отдавать – взамен того, что принимает. Он готов окружить Анеко заботой и любовью, которые ей нужны, и если ему, Годжо, на самом деле не хватает скорее материнской любви, то Анеко, конечно, нуждается в другой – ну и что такого, для этого нет никаких препятствий.  
  
Какие могут быть препятствия – Годжо девятнадцать лет, он готов всегда, когда есть такая возможность, а возможность есть как минимум дважды в день: утром, когда он возвращается домой, и вечером, когда Анеко-тян, юркнув, под одеяло, прижимается к его спине. В комнате прохладно, ее соски твердые от холода, Годжо чувствует это сквозь тонкую ткань ее рубашки, и вот тогда он улыбается в темноте, и переворачивается на бок, и притягивает ее к себе, она молчит и только дышит глубоко и неровно, и облизывает губы – не чтобы поддразнить Годжо, а от волнения, – и когда Годжо укладывает ее на спину, Анеко закрывает глаза и откидывает голову, подставляя шею. Годжо очень нравится ее шея, тонкая, белая, нежная, и когда он проводит по ней языком, Анеко-тян едва слышно стонет.  
  
Анеко-тян – тихая, незаметная, даже невзрачная. Иногда, глядя, как она заваривает чай, хлопочет на кухне, поливает цветы, Годжо не может вспомнить, как Анеко выглядела ночью. Как будто ночная Анеко-тян и дневная Анеко-тян – две разные девушки, которые как-то умудряются меняться местами, пока он не видит. Дневная Анеко-тян смущается, если при ней упомянуть о поцелуе. Ночная Анеко-тян блестит на Годжо шальными глазами, комкает простыни в пальцах и позволяет Годжо абсолютно все. По крайней мере, пока он ни в чем не получал отказа.  
  
Ее тело отзывается на прикосновения, как сямисэн (сходство усиливается из-за длинной, красивой шеи); у Годжо нет музыкального слуха, но на этом инструменте он играть умеет. Он гладит, облизывает, кусает, пробует на вкус. Он знает ее всю – от впадинки за ухом до кончиков пальцев на ногах.  
  
Годжо относится к ней очень бережно. (Мы ведь помним, он любит ее – по-своему.) Он ласкает ее долго, он никогда не торопится – у них есть время; когда нет времени – незачем заниматься любовью. У Анеко небольшая, но очень чувствительная грудь, плоский живот, выпирающие тазовые косточки – ничего нельзя обойти вниманием. Годжо начинает с шеи, целует левый сосок, затем правый, затем снова шею (ему она очень, очень нравится), а его рука уже скользит по ее животу, и Анеко сама раздвигает ноги, обнимает Годжо рукой за шею и подается вперед и вверх, она очень нетерпелива, даже более нетерпелива, чем Годжо, поэтому ее так интересно дразнить, и ласкать, и сдерживать.  
  
А когда самому сдерживаться уже невозможно, Годжо осторожно приподнимает Анеко за бедра и плавно входит, вплывает, сливается с нею в одно, и двигается тягуче-неспешно, по крайней мере, сначала, а она обнимает его и путается пальцами в длинных густых волосах, и думает, что он похож на молодого, здорового зверя – ленивое сильное тело под ее ладонями, она проводит рукой по его спине, ощущая, как ходят под кожей лопатки, как напрягаются ягодицы. Годжо большой и надежный, и ласковый, и сильный, и нежный, и с-ума-сойти-какой, у нее такого никогда не было и не будет, потом, когда он бросит ее – не будет, когда он поймет, что она не нужна ему, а он поймет, рано или поздно, когда перестанет себя обманывать, перестанет так бояться одиночества…  
  
Ей так страшно, она так боится этого, что иногда, не сдержавшись, всхлипывает, и Годжо не может понять, что с ней такое, почему она плачет, ведь ей же хорошо, он ведь чувствует, что ей хорошо – так почему же она тогда…  
  
Это тревожит Годжо, как все непонятное, он совсем не хочет расстраивать Анеко-тян, и он снова целует ее закрытые глаза, слизывает слезы с ее ресниц, а она притягивает его ближе к себе, направляет, заставляет двигаться быстрее, и когда они кончают (иногда одновременно), Анеко на время забывает обо всем, и даже о том, что под Луной нет ничего вечного.  
  
…Через полгода она уйдет сама. Не в силах примириться с предчувствием, что еще день – и все пойдет прахом. Еще день – и он поймет. И оттолкнет ее. И посмотрит сквозь нее. И не захочет прикоснуться.  
  
Что-то такое было в прошлом Анеко-тян, о чем она не хочет помнить, но никак не может забыть.  
  
Поэтому как раз тогда, когда Годжо почти поймет, что привычка может перерасти в нечто большее, он вернется домой и не застанет Анеко-тян в теплой постели. И нигде в доме.  
  
И Годжо как-то сразу станет ясно, что это все окончательно, и что больше она никогда не придет, никогда-никогда не придет, и ему станет так тоскливо, невозможно, бесконечно безысходно, так, как будто опять кто-то умер. И Годжо совершенно не будет знать, что с этим делать, но через неделю, возвращаясь домой под дождем, найдет на дороге умирающего ёкая с распоротым брюхом, и не сможет пройти мимо, а этот ёкай потом окажется…  
  
Впрочем, это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
